


Snap

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has a present for Kensi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt: pen pals

"So, I have something for you." 

Kensi frowned as Nate pushed himself up, leaving the cocoon of blankets they'd created and padding over to his bag. Her frown disappeared as she took a moment to enjoy the view - six months was a long time for him to be overseas - and when he glanced back and met her eyes, he grinned at whatever expression he saw on her face. 

"If this is where you ask me if I missed you," she said, "I thought I'd already made that obvious." 

"You did," he said, crouching down beside the bag. "And in case I didn't make it obvious..." Kensi snickered, because he had, several times. "I missed you too." 

"You got me a present?" she asked, returning to the matter at hand and Nate shook his head.

"Not as such." He pulled something out of the bag and started back towards her. She enjoyed that view too. "You told me once about your dad... how when he was deployed, he'd write in a journal, let you know all about what he was doing and then you'd read it when he got back?" He sat down beside her on the bed and she saw that in his hand was a pile of envelopes. "I didn't have a journal... but I wrote you letters. Which of course I couldn't send and had to hide in secret compartment of the suit case Hetty gave me, all very James Bond... But here." He laid the letters down on the bed between them. "You can read them now. Or not. Whatever you like." He sounded vaguely worried suddenly and it might have been because her image of him and the letters was vaguely blurry, due to the tears in her eyes. "Kens?" 

"I'm ok," she said, swatting at her eyes and she understood the noise of doubt he made; she could probably count on the fingers of one hand the times he'd seen her cry. "But it turns out great minds think alike." 

It was his turn to frown so she leaned over to her bedside locker, pulled open the drawer and pulled out her own stack of envelopes, his name written on the top on in her messy scrawl. He smiled as he realised what had happened and they said one word together as their eyes met. 

"Snap."


End file.
